Its a new world out there
by CaughtinalandSlide
Summary: AU.After the death of Sirius Harry deciedes that the smartest thing to do is to get out of Britain.No pairing as of yet but more detailed plotline on my homepage.Likely SLASH.No horcruxes.IndependantHarry dumble/weasle/mione-bashin dead until further notice


**A/N This ia an AU of Harry Potter right after fith year. As of now their are no pairings but if there are it will probably be an OC. If you feal that any of the charicters or events don't seem very realistic please let me know. Im not such a huge fan of a Super Harry but if i end up writing one then it happens. I also am new to this and have no spell check so that you will have to just suffer through, sorry. If there are any inconsistancies please let me know as i detest them and what else . . . oh any feed back is welcome even if it is to say that you hate it. If you do hate it then can you please tell me the reason why. There was one more thing . . . right if this story sounds to much like someething else please let me know so that i don't run along the same plot line, thanks.**

**Chapter one : Planning the escape**

It was the start of the second week of July and already Harry had enough of being stuck at the Dursleys for the summer. Since the death of his beloved godfather in the Department of Misteries and the resulting temper tantrum that he had in Dumbledores office after hearing the suposied prophecy Harry had really been thinking about how his life and what had happened in it so far. To say that he wasn't really happy with the results was a slight inderstatment.

He was not overly conserned about what Voldemort was getting up to because of the fact that he could no longer feal anything from his scar after the failed posesson. It was his belief that Voldemort had finally caught on to the conection and was blocking Harry and not anything that Harry was doing himself, because lets face it he really is totaly and utterly horrible at anything to do with the mind arts. he knew that after being outed to the Minster and a number of other Minestry employies that he would have steped up the attacks against muggles and muggleborns. He couldn't be sure because unlike last summer Harry was avoiding any type of news like the plauge.

Another thing that he did not really care about was the fact that the order of the flaming bird was doing nothing but sit around in his front law whatching him through the windows while they should have been trying to capture Death Eaters. It was really kind if creapy now that he thought about it and would gladly tell anyone who listend that it was utterly rediculus for him to have a gard because of the fact that he had to stay withing the house all summer since it wasn't safe even with the suposied blood wards for him to go even into the yard. Of corse no one asked his opinion because not a one aside from Sirius had truly cared about it, not even Proffeser Lupin who hadn't bothered with keeping contact with him after third year. It seemed that everyone was trying to keep him isolated and in the dark about everything and he really wasn't ok with that. He knew that even his friends Ron and Hermione were keeping secrets from him by the letter they had sent on his second day here. It being the only letter that he had gotten all summer was lying on his desk table slightly crumpled from when he had crushed it in his rage after reading it.

Getting up from his position on the floor underneath the window he walked over to his desk to grab the letter and read it again just to be sure that it hadn't changed. _Its not going to change what it says no matter how many times you read it _he thought to himself. _There is no point in going over it again when you already know it by heart. _Still despite his harsh thinking Harry took the letter in hand and read it again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to be the one that has to tell you but Proffeser Dumbledore thought that it was a bad idea for you to be sending and reciving letters because of the high risk that they pose in getting intercepted and leaking important informaion about the order to those that we do not wish to know. I had also taken the liberty to tell the others that you did not want to talk to them over the summer so you should not be disterbed by them either. _

_Proffeser Dumbledore asked me to tell you that you are not alowed to leave your house for your own saftey and i agree with him. It is not safe for you to go outside and get hurt or put someong else in danger simply becayse you are being reckless and not thinking about the consequences that your actions bring apon others. This would be the same type of thinking that got Snuffels killed along with Ron and I seriously hurt._

_I am also to tell you that it is to much of a risk for you to come to HQ at all this summer so you will be picked up shortly before school starts._

_You should know that i am out of the hospital wing and am mostly recovered from your stupid stunt while Ron still has to under go treatment at St. Mungo's for lasting effects from the brains that attacted him. You should be lucky that the Headmaster offered to pay for his treatment otherwise i don't know how the Weasley's would be able to pay for it._

_I will see you on the train come September first so please in the mean time try not to do anything stupid._

_from Hermione._

It still didn't hurt any less than the first time he had read it, aside from the fact that he could now resist the urdge to light the dam thing on fire. It was a good reminder to keep because of the fact that it helped show him how little he really could trust people. It also helped him reaalise that he was being led aroung like a dog on a leash, always being told what to do and that it was exspected of him to follow blindly along. He was starting to feel like Sirius traped at the Dursleys and that he really did not want to stick around much longer.

Knowing that he had had to make a plan Harry began to think about all of the things that he needed to acomplish. Packing was not a problem for in the small hidden space he had found from the lose floor boards under his bed was a small rucksack. Within this bag were three changes of clothing that he had gotten one hogsmeade weekend so they actually fit him rather than the Dudleys hand me downs that he was currently drowning in. It also contained a small number of healing potions that he stocked up on before returning home each summer. Their wasn't much else that he really need aside from his cloak and wand. _Should i bring the mauraders map? _He thought to himself. It wasnt such a good idea considering that if he had it and someone who knew what it was saw it then would be easy to identify him for. _But if it runs the risk of giving me away i also shouldn't bring my cloak. _After a few minuets of deliberation he decided to bring the cloak because he had need of it but to leave the map along with his brom and other school things behind.

Glancing around the room trying to remember anything that he had forgotten he noticed Hedwig's cage was empty. The bird in question was on a hunting trip and would most likely not be back till just before sunrise witch if the clock on his dresser was corect was in a few hours from now. Looking out the window Harry was worried that there was already a flaw in his plans. _I just can't leave her here in the care of people who have lied to me. Then again i can't really take her because she is really noticable. _Well it wasn't like he had to decide everything right at this particular moment so he left that thought aside and started to think of how he was going to get out of the house without anyone knowing were he had gone.

He thought about asking his aunt or uncle for help but discarded that idea just as quickly for he knew that they would never go for it. _Well if i can get Aunt Petunia to leave from the the garage when she goes grocery shopping then she can drop me off anywere outside of the neighborhood. _It wasn't such a bad plan now that he thought about it. If he were to lay down in the back seat with the cloak covering him then nothing short of MadEye would be able to tell that he was there.

_So far so good. _It was now time to think about the second step in his plans -how to get to Gringotts. It shouldn't be to hard considering the fact that no matter were his Aunt dropped him off he should have enough muggle money to get a bus fair so that he could get close to the Leaky Caldren and walk the rest of the way. From that point on all he head to do was stay pressed up against the wall so as not to get hit and wait for someone to enter. The some would be said about the entrance to the actual Alley its self. Once in the Alley getting to Gringotts would be a walk in the park.

The Question then how ever then becomes what to do once he is meeting with the Goblins. _I know that i will need a full backround in the muggle world that they can hopefully provide along with a way to get out of the country without being molested be the flaming bird group or those pesky death munchers. _Seeing how it was getting rather late he decided to worry about the rest of his plans in the morning.


End file.
